


They're called fairytales, but have you noticed there are no small winged creatures in them?

by RaeJCharter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loss, Mythology References, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeJCharter/pseuds/RaeJCharter
Summary: Short shorts about various mythologies
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 4





	1. Persephone

Her name was Persephone, but that was too unwieldy a name for so unimportant a girl, so they just called her Girl.

She was fascinated by death, revelled in it, breathed it, studied it, dissected it. She came to know its secrets. How to cause it, how to brave it, how to love it. How to avoid it.

They were angry, then disturbed, then repelled, then awed. Then supplicating.

She was the girl who lived half in the world of the living, half in the kingdom of the dead.

Then, they called her Persephone.


	2. Orpheus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus and Eurydice

He wept for his wife, and when he was done weeping, he did as he had always done: he sang.

It seemed to all who heard it, not least Orpheus himself, that such a song must surely soften the gods of the dead, and inspire them to return his wife to him.

It seemed to him, as he sang, that Eurydice must be only a few steps behind him.

But each time he turned, she was never there.


End file.
